1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cat litter boxes and more particularly pertains to a new cat litter box cleaning system for conveniently and quickly cleaning a litter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cat litter boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cat litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cat litter boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,597; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,808; U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,593; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,282; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,822; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,693.
In these respects, the cat litter box cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently and quickly cleaning a litter box.